


The Undeniable Truth

by onewritergirl47



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Cursed Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Hates Witches, Dean Winchester is a Harry Potter Fan, M/M, Truth Spells, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewritergirl47/pseuds/onewritergirl47
Summary: Dean Winchester hates two things: witches and admitting his feelings. So when on a routine witch hunt, Dean gets hit with a truth spell that lasts for the next twelve hours.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 160





	1. Truth Hurts

Dean Winchester could not stand witches. Of all the cases they had to get, they had to get the one about a group of witches. Ghosts? No problem. Witches? Those were a bitch to deal with. Sure they had witch killing bullets and spells. Unfortunately witches also had magic which is something Sam and Dean did not have in their particular skill set. They had just received a call about a coven of witches in Salem, Massachusetts. They had just wrapped up a case in Maine and were currently in route to Salem in the Impala. 

"Of course, it's a group of witches. Why is always a damn group of witches?" Dean questioned as they made their way down the highway. 

"I believe the correct term is coven. Anyways, it has been reported that a coven of witches has recently been placing a series of random people under some kind of spell."

"Spell? No killings or sacrifices? Doesn't sound like something that is up our alley." 

"Dude, it's a coven of witches. That's right up our alley." Sam said. "Besides, how bad can it be?"

"Sammy, it's witches. That alone tells you something weird is gonna go down," Dean replied, grimacing slightly. 

"Dean, weird is part of our job description." 

They showed up in Salem to talk to the sheriff and get an insight as to where the witches were located. They were not too far from the coven and made sure to give Cas a ring on the way.

"Cas, it's Dean. We're in route to where the witches are, so could you meet us there? We would appreciate some backup on this one. Thanks, man." 

"So, is he on the way?" Sam questioned as Dean hung up the phone.

"Yeah in fact looks like he might have beat us there in fact," Dean replied as they pulled up to the witches hideout. They were met with the sight of their favorite dark haired angel in his traditional attire, currently standing in front of the Impala.

"So what do we got here?" Cas questioned as he waited for an update on the case.

"Coven of witches. The sheriff just said that they've noticed a distinct difference in some of the locals."

"What kind of difference?"

"Major attitude adjustment. It's like none of them can control what they do or say. It's like they're under someone else's control. According to the sheriff, everything that the locals end up saying turns out to be truthful." Sam informed Cas. 

"Well, that would explain all the hostility I noticed when we came in. Sometimes a little white lie is the way to go."

"Totally not helping Dean." 

"Sorry, Sammy. Just speaking the truth." Dean retorted, as he held his hands up in a defensive manner.

"So this is most likely a truth spell?" 

"It would appear so, but we wouldn't really know until we get inside and get a hold of that spellbook of theirs."

"Looks like we better head in then," Cas replied before heading towards the coven. 

They snuck up on the cabin in the woods that the witches were rumored to be hiding out in. Dean knew that they were in the right place from the chanting of Ancient Latin. Not to mention, the place reeked of newt's eye and toad essence. Dean turned around to face Sam and Cas who were currently behind him.

"Okay, on the count of three, we go in there... guns blazing. Any questions? 1...2...3!"

"Put your hands where I can see them!" Sam shouted out as they kicked the door in on the group of three witches they were after. 

"Alright... Mary, Winnie, and Sarah, no funny business or you'll get a chest full of bullets."

"Mary, Winnie, and Sarah?" Sam questioned, as he looked at Dean in puzzlement. 

"Hello? Hocus Pocus? A classic? I swear, Sammy we need to have a Halloween classics movie marathon once this is over." 

"Can we just focus on the task at hand?" Sam retorted as they focused back on the group of witches currently in front of them. 

"Looks like there's one for each of us. I'll take the one in the middle," Dean replied as he drew out his gun and shot at the witch approaching him. "Eat lead witch!" 

"Leave our sister alone!" the other two witches shouted as they came after Dean with their wands.

"Uh guys, a little help here?" 

'We're a little tied up right now, literally. They put us in a full body lock spell." Sam commented as he watched the witches go after Dean.

"Ut nos dicimus vindicare conantur inducere animum patrie haec anathema et omnia alia que veritas munere mutus!" the witches shouted as they shot Dean with a blast from their wands before vanishing in a puff of smoke. 

"What was that all about?" Sam questioned as he rubbed his head.

"Oh now you move?" Dean accused, not missing the fact that Sam was suddenly able to move. 

"We were under a full body lock spell. We couldn't have moved if we tried."

"Full body lock spell? Are you sure you haven't just been reading too much Harry Potter again?" Dean joked, not able to help himself. 

"Sam is right, Dean. We were physically incapable of moving. Looks like the spell wore off once the witches left," Cas commented as they took in the sight of the abandoned cabin. 

"What was with the ancient Latin?" 

"How should I know Sammy?" Dean muttered under his breath angrily. "Do I look like I know ancient Latin? You're the smart one!"

"Look man, we'll look it up back at the bunker and try to figure out what it means. In the mean time, do you feel any different?"

"I don't think so, except my ego's a little bruised. Last thing I wanted to do was get my ass handed to me by witches in front of Cas." With that, Dean covered his mouth with his hand mortified at what he had just blurted out. 

"Um Cas, do you think you could give Dean and I a minute?"

"Sure, I think I'll just go wait by the car, Cas replied as he made his way out of the cabin to the Impala. 

"Dude, what was that about? What did those witches do to you?"

"Sammy, I'm telling you I don't know. I'm telling you the truth. All I know was they shouted something at me in ancient Latin and the next thing I know, I'm blurting out that I don't want to be embarrassed in front of Cas," Dean mentioned as he recalled what had just went down.

"Dean, I think you got hit with a truth spell." 

"Are you sure?"

"Test it out man if you don't believe me. I'll know more once we get back to the bunker."

"I ha-ove Led Zepplin. Ah man, we better get back to the bunker and fast," Dean groaned as he realized Sam was probably right.

They could not have made it back to the bunker fast enough. During the whole ride back, Dean had revealed way more embarrassing things about himself than he was comfortable sharing. He was just glad that one secret had not escaped his lips. That was the fact that he was in love with Cas. He was the only one aware of his feelings and he was determined to keep in that way, no matter how long this spell lasted. Sam filled in Cas on the details as they headed back to the bunker and Dean failed to not talk at all. Now they were sitting in the bunker's library. Sam was currently pondering over the recovered spellbook, trying to find anything on the spell that was placed on him. 

"Ah ha! I found it!"

"A way to reverse the spell?"

"Sorry, man. It's just a translation. It says: Avenge the one we call our own, as we try to bring her spirit home. May this one be cursed with the gift of truth and all else shall fall mute," Sam read from the spell book from the cabin. "So basically it means you can't lie."

"I could have told you that! How long does it last?"

"About 8 hours."

"You mean I'm gonna be blurting out stuff like an idiot until midnight?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah but look man, there are worse things that can happen."

"Like having a dad who turns you into his mini soldiers," Dean mumbled, only slightly shocked at what he just said.

"It's gonna be a long eight hours."


	2. Set You Free

"Sometimes I put on my Harry Potter cosplay robes, recite spells, and pretend I'm a wizard!"

"Sometimes, I listen to Taylor Swift when I'm sad."

"I wish I had stood up to Dad when I was younger.'

"I'm always so angry and I don't know how to make it stop."

These were just a few of the many things Dean had admitted in the past seven hours. Thankfully there was only one more hour left until all of this was over. Dean just had to make it one more hour before the spell wore off. He had already admitted more about himself than he was comfortable with to begin with. Sam had a field day when he learned that Dean was a Taylor Swift fan. If the roles had been reversed, he would have been teasing Sam about whatever he admitted to be honest. He wasn't one to talk about his feelings which is probably why this was so hard for him. He spent the past seven hours pacing the library, stopping only to admit something and then keep going. Sam had kept him company in the meantime. He had spent the time reading up on the witches they had encountered. Apparently, they were witches that liked to cause chaos. The truth spell was something they particularly favored. They believed lying was a sin and in punishing those they believed guilty. Dean was just one of the ones caught in the crosshairs. The spell was only non effective if the one it was placed on, was an all around open and honest person. 

"Man, can you stop pacing? You're gonna wear a hole in the floor. Besides, the spell is gonna wear off soon. Just relax."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who admitted that they like to dress up as Harry Potter and recite spells."

"I still can't believe you're a Taylor Swift fan."

"I find her soothing. Look Sammy, I need to apologize for something."

"What for?" Sam pondered, interest piqued slightly. 

"I never should have brought you into all of this. When Dad disappeared, I panicked. I don't know what I was thinking. I should have just went about it on my own. I've always envied you, ya know? You did it man. You got away from all of this. You got away from this life and Dad. You made something of yourself. You got into college and you got a steady girlfriend. Hell, you were gonna be a lawyer. I wish I could have had the courage to do what you did. I took that away from you man. Hell, maybe if I hadn't taken you away, Jess-"

"Dean, what happened to Jess, it wasn't your fault," Sam replied as he cut him off. "Just like it wasn't my fault. For years, I have blamed myself for what happened and wondered what would have happened if I had stayed. Even if I had stayed, there's no way of knowing that I would have been able to save her. We didn't know just like we couldn't have known what was gonna happen to Mom all those years ago. At some point, you move on. Just like I did with Jess and we both did with Mom. You deserve to be happy man. We both do. I wouldn't trade the last 15 years for anything. You have got to know that because I got my brother back. We've helped so many people. You and me both, saving people and hunting things. That's the family business right?" 

"Yup, that's us all right. I guess some good did come from all of this. We got each other back." Dean said as he wiped a few stray tears from his eyes. "This past fifteen years, they've been a good ride man. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Even without Mom and Dad, we're still a family. We've got Elaine and Cas. Plus, we had Rowena and jack for awhile there."

"I think meeting Cas was a highlight for me. I've almost lost him so many times. I just wish I hadn't been such an ass to him. That I had the courage to admit how I feel."

"You should talk to him. I've seen the way you look at each other. I know he's crazy for you and I have a feeling you feel the same way," Sam reassured him, proud that his brother was finally admitting how he felt. 

"I'm gonna go talk to him," Dean declared, as he went in search of the angel.

Dean scoured the bunker until he reached Cas' room. Originally, it has been a storage room when they had first transitioned to staying in the bunker. Cas had spent many a night in the room. Often, he would be too exhausted from a hunt and would just crash there. He used to take the couch before they had insisted that Cas take the spare bed they put in after he started spending nights at the bunker. Cas had since decorated the room with his own personal touches. Dean's personal favorite was the pictures Cas had hung up all around the room. One year, Dean had gotten Cas a camera for Christmas. He said now that he was human, he should have a way of keeping his memories. Ever since, Cas was obsessed with taking photos of all of them together throughout the years. There were a few of Cas with both Sam and Dean. He had taken a couple with Jack before they lost him. He even had one of him giving Rowena bunny ears. But the best ones? Those were the ones of Dean and Cas. Most of them were just goofy selfies. Cas claimed those were his favorites. If Dean was being honest, they were his too. 

He finally got the courage to knock on the door, waiting with bated breath.

"Come in!" Cas shouted from behind the door. 

Dean opened it and came in, taking in the angel sitting on the bed before him. His treachcoat was hung over the chair in front of Cas' desk. His signature blue tie was left undone and next to him on the bed. The white dress shirt Dean adored on him unbuttoned ever so slightly. He had left his black dress shoes next to the door as pure habit. Not to mention the adorable bedhead he seemed to have. He was surrounded by books filled with ancient text. He clearly had been working on finding out as much about the witches as Sam had.

"Cas, can we talk man? It's kind of important."

"Of course, Dean. You can tell me anything. You know that."

"Look, there's something I need to tell you. I should have told you this so long ago but I was afraid. I was afraid of losing you. I was afraid of dragging you down with me, so I pushed you away. I was angry and I didn't know how to handle it. I pushed away one of the most important people in my life. I suck at talking about my feelings but I can't keep this to myself anymore. I love you, Cas. I've loved you for a long time. I'm sorry for being an ass and taking this long to tell you. I just thought you should know how I feel."

"Dean, you don't have to do this," Cas replied softly.

"Yes, I do. Because what we are is real and that means something to me. All I ask is that you give me a chance. Please?"

Cas doesn't reply to him. Instead, he gets up from the bed and walks over to where Dean is standing. He places his hands on Dean's cheeks, smiling ever so slightly. He briefly looks into his eyes before bringing Dean's face closer to his own, capturing his lips on his own in a brief but passionate kiss. 

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes Dean, I'll give you a chance."


End file.
